Foes With Benefits
by ChaiLatteChan
Summary: Life in the Soul Society is hard enough when your enemy is the Lieutenant of your division- life is worse when you accidentally fall for him. Especially when your heart was already reserved for the Captain. Some attractions are best kept as secrets, but they never stay a secret for too long.


A/N: Thank you everyone for checking out my first story! This will be the first chapter of what I hope will be a three chapter story (Might include more if the plot progresses that way). Any feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoy. xoxo

"That's ridiculous!"

"I don't want to work with _him!_ "

"The feeling's mutual!"

"Both of you will be silent," Byakuya calmly demanded, "This hollow is reported to have different Reiryoku than normal, I need you both to travel to the human world and deal with it properly. I don't want to hear another word on the subject."

Renji growled, "Captain, with all due respect, I can manage eliminating a hollow by myself."

"Obviously your skills are sub-par if the Captain asked me to tag along." I snapped back.

"Is that why you're 4 seats behind my position? Besides, I don't exactly feel like babysitting."

"Shut up, pineapple head!"

"I told you not to call me that, shrimp!"

One look from Byakuya Kuchiki could bring an empire to its knees and this particular one was no different.

"I will not ask a second time," The Captain said to me, "You've never given me trouble before, please finish this mission quickly and efficiently."

I avoided eye contact with him and bowed begrudgingly in acknowledgment before stomping out of his office.

Who does Renji think he is, telling Byakuya that I'm not capable of handling a simple mission? Some days I feel like strangling him. Maybe I will today, I haven't decided yet.

From behind me I heard the sound of the door slide shut with a loud crack, accompanied with the footsteps of the red-headed jerk. He walked quickly in pace next to me down the long hallway.

"You may as well just stay back and let me handle this, Kita. That's an order from your Lieutenant." Renji said sharply.

"Your orders mean nothing to me," I mocked a laugh, "By the way I suggest you cool off, it's becoming difficult to tell your hair and face apart."

"You're a great sweet talker. Bet you've had lots of practice on the Captain."

My face flushed. This asshole always knew how to push my buttons in the worst way.

"You're one to talk," I backfired, "I bet you'd sleep with him if it means you'd win his approval."

"Oh, you've got me figured out." Renji walked ahead and mumbled something obscene under his breath.

This was my life in squad 6. Full of arguments and frustration due to Renji's complete lack of common decency. The first day I joined the division was the happiest of my life- well, of my life as a soul reaper- and at first, Renji seemed to be fine with me hanging around the barracks. Over time he started to grow cold and distant towards me, but I don't recall saying anything to set him off. Byakuya knows how much we hate each other, so I'm surprised he even decided to pair us up on this mission. I suppose my Captain knows best. He always does...

The moon had already peaked in the sky of the human world by the time we arrived. Stars twinkled above like fairy lights, illuminating the barren streets of Karakura town. Only one street lamp flickered like a beacon on me and my disgruntled partner.

Renji unsheathed his Zanpakutō. "I feel it's spiritual pressure, it's around here somewhere. Byakuya was right, it's like nothing I've ever felt."

For once, I could sense the tension in his voice. Or was it fear? No of course not, Renji was too bold to fear anything. He scanned the streets carefully before turning his head to me.

"Like I said before, just stay back and let me handle this."

"Oh please, you need all the help you can get." I replied callously.

I pulled my Zanpakutō, Taiyō, from it's scabbard and studied my reflection in the glimmering steel. Pale gray eyes stared back in disapproval. I didn't think of my appearance as less than desirable, but tonight seemed different. I actually cared enough to apply some rouge before we left to the human world. Why did I care? Renji never cared to look my way. Yet studying him under the florescent light, the strong curve of his jawline and the toned arm that flexed as he gripped his sword... It made my stomach flutter.

This feeling wasn't foreign to me. Every time I saw Byakuya, I felt that flutter. He's a tough Captain, yes, and also kind when he wants to be. I always did as he told, not only because of the loyalty I have for my sovereign, but it made me feel warm inside when he approved of my hard work, like he genuinely cared. Renji is nothing like him; he's cocky, bull-headed, stubborn, arrogant... I could go on. Still, that feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I tried to suppress it.

The steel of my Zanpakutō suddenly glowed in a red light. Actually two red lights. They peered through the sword like a pair eyes. I choked on a gasp and spun around.

"Renji, look out!" I yelled, but it was too late. The force of the explosion destroyed the pavement and sent me flying backwards, my shoulder sliding painfully against the cold ground. I weakly sat up and coughed through the cloud of dirt. A dark figure emerged from the mist, too massive to belong to Renji. The snake head was the size of a car, with a cracked hollow mask and two dangerous glowing eyes. It's forked tongue trailed along a row of sharp teeth.

" _Mmm, a soul reaper_ ," It bellowed, " _You'll make a fine dinner!"_

I grabbed at my scabbard and frantically searched around for my Zanpakutō. Unfortunately, it had been thrown somewhere during the explosion. I had just enough time to jump to the right before the hollow could sink it's fangs into me.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

The sound of Renji's voice sent a shock wave through my core. The blast of his Zanpakutō hit the hollow in the middle of it's long, slinky body. It screamed in agony and lashed it's tail at me, knocking me further back down the street. The air was knocked out of my lungs, the palms of my hands were more than a little scratched up from the pavement.

My partner flicked his arm and Zabimaru's blades made contact with the hollow's mask, cracking it even further.

It screamed in agony, " _Bastard soul reaper! I'll eat you both alive!_ "

The hollow's tail lashed around again and sent Renji flying backwards. I almost picked myself up off the ground until a hard form slammed into my body, forcing a gasp out of my throat. I stared upwards in surprise into two wide brown eyes. Renji's breath was warm and ragged, his bottom lip was moist with blood, only a few inches from mine. I though my heart would pound through my chest. Was it the heat of the battle that made me freeze up? The moment was so raw and alive.

Renji shook himself out of his daze and scrambled off the ground, grabbing Zabimaru and running back towards the enraged hollow.

" _Come on, Kita, snap out of it!_ " I thought angrily to myself. The abandoned buildings were dark with soot covered windows. Out of the corner of my eye I caught the shimmer of steel. Taiyō was lodged into the side of a brick wall nearby. I glanced back at Renji who struggled evading the hollow's deadly strikes.

" _I suppose he needs my help after all_." I wondered snidely as I dashed towards my Zanpakutō. Sweat trickled down my neck and I gritted my teeth from the pain of my scratched hands. Beads of blood had already soaked the crevices of my fingers. I pulled my sword from the destroyed brick with all my strength and it eventually slid through. I immediately turned around and pointed my Zanpakutō to the hollow.

"Shine, Taiyō!"

A burst of blinding light shot from the end of my sword and speared the snake between it's glowing red orbs. Renji stepped back as the hollow disappeared into nothing.

The Lieutenant sheathed his sword, his skin glistening with sweat. I followed suit and approached him. As much as I wanted to say "I told you so", I bit my tongue and studied his expression instead. His eyebrows were furrowed, not out of anger, but of concern.

He looked me over, "Are you alright?"

Whoa. Hold on a minute. Renji. Pineapple head. Asking if I, of all people, was "alright"? That snake must have knocked his mind back a few notches. I merely nodded my head.

He pointed his head towards my hand that rested on the hilt of my Zanpakutō, my blood had already stained onto the fabric, "No you're not."

I changed my nod to a head shake. He sighed in frustration, "Come on. Let's get back to the Soul Society and clean that up."

Was I in another dimension? Am I still breathing? Who is this man and what has he done with Renji Abarai?


End file.
